


Preparation

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [23]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie, Timmy, Liz and Nick get ready to go to the Palm Springs Film Festival Awards show.





	Preparation

Whilst Armie and Liz were ‘showering’ Timmy was in the main room with Nick, helping Harper and Ford’s nanny to pack their bags and get them out of the door. “No! Timmy! I want to stay with Timmy!” Harper cried as the nanny picked her up and carried her out of the door. As soon as Harper had left the room, Timmy let his own tears fall, he didn’t want Harper to see him cry but these pregnancy hormones were kicking his ass and he didn’t always have a choice.

“What are the tears for?” Armie asked, rushing to Timmy’s side as he entered the room, freshly showered.

“Harper didn’t want to leave him and cried a lot.” Nick explained, as Timmy was currently sobbing into Armie’s chest. Armie sat down on the sofa and guided Timmy to sit down on his lap.

“I know you’re struggling right now, but we’re going to see Harper again soon. Besides, we’re going to see your family after this and I know you’ve been missing them despite wanting to stay by my side. And I’ll be there the whole time.” Armie assured, rubbing Timmy’s back and whispering sweet nothings to try and soothe his young lover.

When the stylists arrived, Timmy went through to the spare room that Nick had been staying in so that no one suspected anything, it wasn’t because they didn’t trust the team, it was down to them deciding to keep things to themselves until they chose to break the news. As soon as someone outside their little bubble found out, things would be very different. He didn’t have to take anything with him because the stylists were bringing everything with them. Matthew arrived and took Liz into the main bedroom because of her hair, make-up and clothing, it was going to take the longest, but she always looked wonderful. Armie, Nick and Timmy sat in the main room waiting for Jesica and Peter. Peter was Armie’s usual stylist and had brought Jesica with him to help style Timmy and Nick for the evening’s event. After her shower with Armie, Liz had gone to have her hair done and came back with beautiful curls. Timmy was nervous, he usually had to style himself and had no idea what to do with himself.

“So, when did you find out about the baby?” Nick asked, looking at the young brunette.

“When I was back in New York. I’d had the most horrible nausea on the flight from LA, I spent almost the whole flight throwing up. Things didn’t get better when I returned home so my mom phoned for a doctor.” Timmy explained. “I then had to wait a few days to tell Armie, which is why I went to Cayman.”

“And he was cool with it?”

“He seems really excited, which is making things so much easier for me. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I did.” Timmy replied.

Their discussion was cut short by the arrival of Peter and Jesica. All 3 men were led into the spare room and handed their clothing for the evening. Timmy had gone for a simple black suit with a white shirt. Nick had gone for something similar, but his was blue instead of black. Armie’s choice was by far the most extravagant. He had a white shirt with black trousers and a black bow tie, but his suit jacket was gold with black lining. Timmy couldn’t stop staring at his love, he simply looked amazing. The only issue Timmy had with his clothing was that his trousers were a bit tighter than he would’ve liked. He needed to schedule that shopping trip with Liz. To complete his look, Timmy had kept on the bracelet that Armie had gifted him earlier that day, wanting to keep it as a constant reminder of the love they shared when they couldn’t be themselves.

When everyone was ready, Matthew, Peter and Jesica left. Armie, Timmy, Liz and Nick sat on the sofa, having left the children in the capable hands of their nanny who was taking them back to their home in Santa Monica. Liz would be joining them before going to visit her parents in Texas.

Armie had left the room whilst Timmy was getting dressed and having his hair done, so when he stepped out of the room, Armie got to look at him for the first time, all dressed up. “Timmy…” Armie breathed, struggling to find the words to say to describe his angel. Completely ignoring the fact that Nick was sat in the room too, Armie got up and walked over to Timmy with determination, pulling the younger actor into his arms and joining their lips passionately. “How am I supposed to keep my hands off you until we get back from the awards?” Armie asked into his mouth.

“Maybe you won’t have to wait.” Timmy smirked, feeling particularly risky tonight.

The pair separated when the door to the bedroom creaked open. Elizabeth emerged from the bedroom in a stunning black lace top and matching black trousers. Her curls had been pulled back into a ponytail and her make-up was subtle, making her features more defined. Armie got up to greet her, pressing a chaste kiss against her lips. “You look beautiful, wife.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself, husband.” She joked.

“Wow, Liz. You look amazing. I don’t know how you do it.” Timmy breathed, feeling completely overwhelmed and underdressed in comparison to this stylish couple.

“Thank you, sweetie. I think you look incredible, too.” Liz smiled as she wandered over to Timmy and wrapped him in a hug. She pressed a chaste kiss against his lips too.

“As much as I’m enjoying being ignored in favour of everyone kissing each other, shouldn’t we set off?” Nick asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at all the PDA.

“Timmy is leaving first and then 10 minutes later, the 3 of us will set off so that we arrive at separate times.” Liz explained. Nick tried his best for his friends but he did struggle to grasp life in the spotlight.

Timmy’s phone chimed, alerting him that his ride was here to take him to the award show. “I’ll see you there.” He smiled, kissing Armie again before leaving the room.


End file.
